


北国的异乡人们

by baiyuncaigou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 红色组 - Freeform, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyuncaigou/pseuds/baiyuncaigou
Summary: 教师和写作者。世纪末的守望相助。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	北国的异乡人们

**Author's Note:**

> 有参考特定时代背景，但可能有不严谨的地方，欢迎指正！（如果真的有人来看并且愿意评论的话）

1.  
“我们乡下那个小房子的不远处，就是一条宽阔的河流。每到夕阳西下时，我和妈妈就会去河岸边散步。一眼望去，整个世界都像那河水一样闪闪发亮，在太阳完全落下之前，我们总觉得我们会就那样一直走到河流尽头似的。”  
“多美呀。就让我亲眼看看吧。”王耀听见自己这样回答。然后他站起来，转过身，便来到了黄昏时刻的河畔，看到那夕照下的河流像一张被揉皱了的金箔般闪着浮动细碎的光芒，无声地向西奔流而去。一个小男孩从王耀的身后跑过，在经过他时，那洁白剔透的小脸蛋上的雀斑都被他看得分明。小男孩边跑边向着落日的方向伸出一只手，一副像是要去追赶它的样子。  
王耀看着那个奔跑的小孩，心中突然雀跃不已，便跟在那个被夕阳勾勒了一圈金边的小小影子后面也奔跑了起来。可是没跑几步，他就狠狠地绊了一跤，眼前的世界忽然天旋地转。  
“真奇怪，就好像我是从山坡上滚下去了似的。”王耀想。他倒也不惊慌，只是安静地看着天边堆积起来的明黄、橙红、胭脂和绛紫色的云彩与河水金色的光泽在眼前转啊转，像是洗画笔时搅动起来的池水一样。真不知道是我自己在滚动，还是我只是在凝视一颗滚动着的色彩斑斓的珠子……  
王耀突然睁开眼睛，思想却仍未从梦境中挣脱出来。但即使是在这种朦胧的状态下他也马上意识到了这个梦境的来源是伊万·布拉金斯基。此人曾是王耀的笔友，正是他在信里对王耀描述了那番梦中的景象，那属于他的童年。而在他们的联络中断两年后，伊万的童年回忆才首次进入他的梦乡。梦醒后，一股汹涌澎湃的情绪浪潮冲击了他，让他兴奋地再不能睡，又让他感伤地几欲落泪。  
人会在现实世界里寻找梦的倒影吗？可是像那样温柔却又不可追的河流，在我们所有人的生命中，大概也只有梦里才能得见了。因为河流何曾为我们而流，又何曾为我们而闪耀呢？但如果真的什么也不做，大概也只会在无人知晓的角落里慢慢枯萎……  
那年冬天，王耀真的就这样被一个很简单的理由所驱使，跑到遥远的北方找伊万去了。可以说是既难以置信，又自然而然。  
  
2.  
王耀第一次知道伊万这个人，大概是五年前。那时候王耀的妹妹春燕刚从苏联留学回来，向王耀介绍了伊万。“这个苏联人中文特别好。他一直想认识一个中国的笔友。反正我是不擅长在书面上沟通感情，你看你愿不愿意和他交流交流？”  
王耀觉得这件事情还挺有意思，就答应了。于是，以王耀主动发信开始，他们展开了近三年的书信交流，直到第四年的某一天，王耀寄出去的信再没有收到回复为止。伊万的最后一封信，是关于他的母亲生了重病、他们的生活也越来越艰难这件事的。  
“我渐渐地感觉到了，我虽然还在原地静止不动，但实际上已经搭上了一趟离家的火车。那些习以为常的日常生活开始离我们远去，慢慢地成为了奢侈品。这是不是也算是一种流放呢。”  
王耀后来不是没试着再寄信过去，却都是石沉大海。那种情况下也许收不到回信才是正常的，甚至伊万是否还存在于这个世界上都未可知。可王耀还是决定去找他。就算真的找不到，那片土地上发生的所有事也都有可能是“伊万”的命运和结局，都是构成他的一部分，去了也未必没有价值。更何况，这个世界上的许多事儿就是这样的没道理：只有那些过去了的寻常事才会让人心生感动，倍感珍惜。而陷入其中的人们也乐得受其驱使、任其折腾。即使他们知道一切都可能不复回，但仍然执着地想要一个结果或者答案。  
  
  
3.  
当王耀一路上只靠着一份过期的地图和一个写有地址的信封，费了半天劲终于摸进了一个昏暗的、弥漫着灰尘和浑浊空气的走廊里，来到理论上应该是伊万家的门的跟前时，他筋疲力尽，身心交瘁，也丧失了许多希望与爱。一盏坏了的电灯在他的脑袋上方像老巫婆的眼睛一样不详地闪动着，走廊墙壁上的涂鸦在它那抽搐的光线下浮现又隐去。王耀静默地站了良久，回想起来的路上见到的那些愁云惨淡的面孔，总觉得自己好像不慎闯入了这座城市不安而又孤独的心灵里。  
他敲响了那扇门，反复敲了三遍，等了约摸有一个世纪，门那边才终于舍得传来一连串叮叮当当的、像是玻璃器皿翻倒的声音，接着是一阵杂乱的、趿拉着鞋子走路的声音。然后，吱呀一声，一颗顶着乱蓬蓬浅色头发的脑袋从打开的门里探了出来，一双深邃但充满疲惫的眼睛望向了他。  
“您是谁？您找哪位？”开门的男人冷冰冰地问到。  
王耀看着这个苍白的、一脸严肃的大高个。他从来没与伊万面对面接触过，但直觉告诉他应该就是这个人没错。但出于谨慎，他还是用英语试探性地表达了来意。那男人若有所思地看着王耀，又看看他手里拿的信封，眼睛不易察觉地睁大了些。接着，他慢慢地用带着点口音的汉语问道，“您就是王耀吧？”  
王耀如获大赦般长舒了一口气。这大概是一天下来唯一一件能让他感到欣慰的事了。  
“是我，就是我呀！您还好吗？”  
“得过且过。”伊万先是静静地看了他一会儿，然后点点头示意，简单地答道。他垂下头，松开把着房门的手，转过身朝房间里走去，“快请进来吧。”  
“怎么想起要来？”伊万一边和王耀说着话，一边不断地把地摆在地中央的酒瓶子挪到角落。从接下来的谈话中王耀得知，伊万的母亲在他们中断通信不久后就去世了。母亲去世后，因生活所迫，忙得根本顾不上，或者说根本不再有心情去写信了。“有好几次我展开信纸，想好好给您写封像样的回信，可到底还是写不下去，这一切真的没什么好谈。但能亲眼见到您，我很高兴。您长得比我想象的要年轻多了。”  
伊万让王耀坐在一把靠窗的扶手椅上，自己则去厨房另拉了一把椅子。王耀坐下来，环视了一下房间内部，把地面和窗台上堆放的空酒瓶、部分脱落的泛黄墙纸、扶手椅旁边的矮桌上面放着的堆满烟蒂的烟灰缸、墙角处看上去像是被人砸烂了的电视机和塞满书籍的组合柜都看在眼里。  
“那您来这儿是为了旅游？体验生活？还是为了给写作找点灵感？”伊万在他的对面坐下后问道。  
王耀一时不知道该怎样回答。如果说只是因为做了个梦才一时冲动跑到这里来，主要就是为了看看这位仅落实在信纸上的故交未免也太傻气太不成熟了，可要按照伊万的说法回应，这种本质上是以他人之痛苦为前提的缺德借口他也实在是说不出口。  
伊万看着王耀一时语塞的样子，便身体向后靠去，用讲玩笑话的语气说道：“啊——我知道了。您真是个好心人。您是专程来确认我的生存状况的。那就别担心了，我好得很。”  
如果真是这样那就好了。王耀想到一进门就映入眼帘的随处可见的空瓶子，又瞥见窗台上按周期规律摆放的各色酒瓶，意识到了这个人恐怕正陷入一种清醒的堕落。  
“没联系的这段时间您都在忙些什么呢？”王耀生硬地转移了话题。  
伊万就用很简练的语言描述了他这两年的生活，很显然是不想特别具体地谈。大概就是在他母亲去世后，生活也越来越不好过，学校不仅开不出符合标准的薪资，还总拖欠。他不得不辗转于几个其他中小学校做兼职教师。特别艰难的时候，也去街道上卖过二手货，打过一些零工。  
“除了教书，我也不会别的。索性我是一个人，当然也得尽力想办法接济娜塔莎……还有冬妮娅。倒也就那么凑合着过。”  
二人沉默了下来。  
“您教我学俄语吧。”王耀突然没头没尾地冒出来这么一句，“您收我当学生，我给您交学费。”  
“什么？您在开什么玩笑？”  
“我没开玩笑！我当年考大学的时候，都没像现在这么认真过。”  
伊万不敢想象当年王耀究竟是以一种怎样随便的心态上了大学。他倒也不是不愿意教王耀俄语，可这很显然只是王耀的突发奇想。他还并不想就这样接受朋友变相的施舍。  
“我是很乐意教您的，可您忘了？我的本职是数学教师。”  
“您连汉语都学会了，这证明您有很高的语言天赋。我相信您的能力。”  
“您在这儿也待不上多久吧？”  
“您也知道，我的工作自由度比较大，想待上多长时间都没问题。”  
“可您总是要回去的吧？”  
“回去的话就靠函授。”  
“寄信的速度您不是不知道，那样根本保证不了教学质量。”  
“那……大不了回去的时候我再找个夜校学嘛。再配合上您的指点，岂不是更好。”  
“您做事一直都是这么缺乏计划性的吗？”伊万终于没忍住呛了他一句，“以及为什么不去找您的妹妹指点您？”  
“她一天天只顾自己的事，哪里管我……哎呀！没有比您更合适的人选了！就算您只是带我入个门，也算是打了个好基础呀！”  
伊万哑口无言。他确实没有了再拒绝王耀的余地，便只好回答：“既然您这么坚持，那我就答应您。不过，我得看您的学习表现，如果没有成功把您领进俄语的大门，我是不会收您的钱的。”  
  
4.  
伊万没有真的对收学费抱有特别大的期待，因为他觉得王耀恐怕并没为这件事做任何准备。但是每天伊万下了班，在批改完作业、准备完第二天的教案后，都会热情洋溢地投入到俄语课程的教案制作中，甚至把自己当年的识字课本都翻出来作参考（“为什么这么古老的东西您都留着？”王耀感到非常惊奇。“是我妈妈要留着的。她说这些东西都是很珍贵很有价值的。”）。其认真负责的态度让王耀感佩不已。  
事实上，这也是因为伊万确实非常喜欢教师这份工作。尽管他每天去学校，都要面对不少精神涣散的学生，还有些干脆就不来上课了。而他负责文史教学的同事们的处境则更糟糕。“现在学这些玩意儿还有什么用啊？”连同事自己都这样说。他们罢工的罢工，离职的离职，在他真心热爱着的岗位上，一起奋斗的朋友越来越少。  
伊万一直坚定地认为，人活在世上就是要尽义务，就是要实现自己的人生价值。可这个讲究个人的自由与解放的年代，年轻的学生们和许多同事几乎都把伊万那套价值观看作令人厌烦的陈词滥调。更何况在谈论价值观之前，几乎每个人都要首先面临如何才能吃顿饱饭这样一个现实问题。伊万觉得痛苦，却没处诉说，因为大家都很痛苦。所以也和大家一样，他只好选择不停地喝酒，强迫自己和这操蛋的生活和解，接受命运中的一切不公。他自己也清楚这不过是自我麻痹，但为了活下去，就必须学着哄骗自己。

5.  
王耀这趟虽然主要是来找伊万的，但其实在出发前也做好了如果找不到伊万就旅居一段时间的准备。因此，尽管提出学俄语这件事就像王耀到目前为止的人生中做过的许多决定一样属于突发奇想，其实也并非没有应对这个状况的余地，除了真的需要格外节约开支以匀出钱给伊万当学费。而且，王耀有着只要做了决定就不会后悔的好习惯，学得也很认真。这倒让伊万很欣慰，毕竟教师的幸福正在于此。  
只要伊万有时间，王耀就会从下榻的小旅店过去找他。除了学习，两个男的凑到一起也实在是没什么娱乐项目可言，大概就是喝酒抽烟聊天，或是读读书。两个人就这样越混越熟，很快就不再装模做样地用“您”相称呼了。  
伊万每天就呆在他那个房间里，除了工作和购买生活物资，基本上不会因为任何事出门。有一回伊万正要出门买东西，王耀出于开辟新地图的目的，提出要跟他一块儿去。一路上，他们看到不少出卖自己家当的男女老少，这些人站在一摊摊的待出售的物件旁边，为了抵御寒风边瑟缩着边跺脚，埋在衣服领子或围巾里的脸看不清表情。零星的会有几个明显是外国人的顾客凑在卖勋章和军大衣一类物件的摊位旁边，一边问价一边拣选，还有一个正很兴奋地试戴一顶军用冬帽。  
王耀边走边看着，步伐变得滞重起来。他无法做到完全置身事外地去看待这样的事，尽管他明白自己也是一个外国人。  
伊万则在王耀前头目不斜视、大步流星地走着，一双后跟有些磨歪了的皮鞋把已经被压实了的雪地踩得咯吱咯吱直响。与其说他那个样子是习以为常、见怪不怪，倒不如说更像是想赶快逃离这片区域。  
“在这儿呆着挺难受吧。我看过你们的一些小说，印象里中国人似乎是比较讲究吃东西的。”回了家，伊万走进厨房，把买来的面包、鸡蛋、酒和火柴放进空空如也的橱柜，对王耀说道。  
“也许是这样吧，但人都有适应能力啊。以前闹饥荒的时候，大家为了活下去还不是有什么就吃什么，哪有那么多讲究。”王耀边说边拿出笔记本放在餐桌上，“我们开始上课吧。”  
他还在学字母。对于王耀来说，想要记全这33个俄文字母的写法和发音方式实在是太难了。他曾和伊万抱怨过，伊万却说现在就开始觉得难，以后更有的受的。还说如果真觉得太难学的话建议趁早放弃。  
“你瞧不起谁？我偏就学会了给你看看！”当时王耀是这么回答的。掷地有声，言犹在耳。但到后来他不得不开始怀疑自己也许真的是在自掘坟墓。可说出去的话如同泼出去的水，哪有收回来的道理？他只得认命一般地努力试图听懂伊万讲的那些个概念，课后再乖乖地写他布置的练习题。  
“话说你最近有在写什么小说吗？”那次课上完之后，王耀刚准备开始做练习，伊万就问道。  
王耀点点头：“有，不过是个短篇。”  
“我能看看吗？”  
王耀从包里抽出一小叠稿纸，很大方地递给伊万。  
那是一篇儿童幻想故事，大概的内容是一个在东北某工业城镇里生活的小孩，有一天突然决定爬到家附近废弃的工厂里最高的那根烟囱上面瞧瞧北京是什么样子。由于烟囱太高了，又因为在中国的世界观里，高处空间的时间流逝得比低处空间的时间要慢，所以她就在烟囱的最顶处看遍了她一直生活着的这座城市的春夏秋冬，甚至还看到了大家一直梦寐以求的未来图景。  
“挺有趣的，就是还没写结局？”伊万翻完一遍后问道。  
“嗯……还没想好。给小孩看的东西，还是得多考虑考虑。”  
“让小孩学习一些现实主义没什么害处的。”  
“嘿嘿。也许吧。”  
“这个城镇是以你的家乡为原型吗？”  
“基本上吧。”  
“你想家吗？”伊万把草稿还给王耀。  
“我不知道。”王耀接过稿纸放到自己眼前，边看边撇了撇嘴，“是我们自己选择离开的，现在再说想它还有什么意思呢？”

6.  
那番围绕着王耀写的小说展开的闲聊不知为何让伊万想起了自己的童年。童年时光中最令他印象深刻的，是每年夏天和母亲一起去外公外婆在乡下的住处度假的那些经历。到了那个时候，他就可以和同来度假的表姐妹冬妮娅和娜塔莎一起玩耍了。从小到大的很长一段时间，他们三个都很要好，就像彼此的亲生兄弟姐妹一样。三个小孩经常一起在附近的田间地头和河滩边到处疯跑，每天都晒得红红的，到了快傍晚的时候才肯回家。那之后冬妮娅和娜塔莎经常就累得直接睡着了，但伊万却总觉得还没玩够，这时候母亲就会领着他去附近的河边散步，一起看疲惫的夕阳缓慢地沉入地平线以下。  
外公外婆去世后，他们在乡下的房子就归伊万的舅舅，也就是冬妮娅的父亲管了。他们三个也渐渐长大，变成了成年人，有了自己的生活，能聚在一块儿的时间也越来越少。但只要有空闲，他们还是会约好了一起回去度假。许多年过去，冬妮娅、万尼亚和娜塔莎已不再像孩童时期那样心思单纯，他们对许多事情都有了自己的考虑和看法，审美取向也常有分歧，因而一旦聚在一起就会发生激烈的争辩。那段时间，参加工作没多久的冬妮娅和刚上大学的娜塔莎热衷于阅读在当时会被定义为非法出版物的书籍，他们的多数争执也正是以这类东西为中心展开的。  
“冬妮娅，你自己也就算了，娜塔莎才刚上大学，你就给她看这些东西！”  
“她已经是个成年人了！有权利知道真相！”  
“就是！再说你又不是没看过！这本小说写得多好，可惜在咱们国家是万万不能出版的！”  
“那么你就相信他们会怀着十足的好心把它们印出来，只为了做传播爱与自由的使者？”  
他们总是谁也说服不了谁，常常闹得不欢而散。甚至还曾为了这种事，伊万和冬妮娅差点吵到要绝交的地步。三人的这种状况一直持续到前几年他们再也没有吵架的精力了为止。那之后再见了面，也只是愁容相对，聊的基本上都是关于物价的话题。  
伊万心里清楚，尽管曾经那样争吵过，但本质上他们仍是彼此关爱的亲人。他只盼望这样的日子能快点过去，好让他们还可以像从前那样坐在一起朗诵帕斯捷尔纳克的诗，唱起塔利维尔吉耶夫的曲子；好让他们抬起头注视着彼此的时候，每个人仍旧是一张青春洋溢的脸庞。  
  
7.  
“对了，你们在乡下的那间房子怎么样了？”某次俄语课结束后，王耀看着正在处理马铃薯的伊万，像是一下子想起了什么似的问道。  
“房子的钥匙在舅舅……就是冬妮娅的爸爸那儿。我们已经有好久没再回去过啦。”伊万对着蜡烛光，正专心致志地把那些已经有两个小手指节那么长的土豆芽一个个地从土豆上剜掉。  
房间又断电了。不过好歹不是持续性的，这栋楼的供热才是真正的叫人绝望。每天他们从外面进了屋也不脱外套，就那么直接钻进室温能稍微高一点的厨房里呆着。但讲话的时候口中还是会直冒白气。  
每到冷得有点坐不住的时候王耀就会想要是电视机没坏就好了，这样好歹有个声响，至少能营造出一种不那么寒冷的氛围。他向伊万问起过这件事，伊万则回答说那是他亲手砸坏的。原因是他有一次被电视里“小丑们的表演”气到几乎丧失理智。  
“说实话我当时确实冲动了，再怎么说也可以把它拿去卖钱换东西啊。后来我再一检查，发现里面的元件也都被我砸坏了。不能不说真是太遗憾了。”他当时流露出一种很痛心疾首的表情。  
不过这会儿就算是电视机没坏也没什么用。王耀边有一搭没一搭地想着，边把手背轻轻靠向烛火，企图用它温暖一下有点僵硬了的手指。  
“我们学校，马上要干不下去了。”伊万突然说道。手上依然干着活。  
“啊？”王耀抬起眼望向他。  
“嗯。老师们都快跑光啦，好多学生也不来啦。我们的校长也找我们做过工作了。”  
“啊……那……没关系，我……”  
“我有个关系不错的前同事。”伊万没等王耀说完，就自顾自地说了下去，“他认识一户有钱人家的男主人，知道他们正找家庭教师，就把我介绍去了。  
“前两天我去看了。嘿嘿，他们的日子过得可真幸福，幸福到我不禁怀疑我们受的这些苦其实是在他妈的开玩笑。  
“他们开出来的条件很好，对我的能力也很满意。我也同意了。没办法，冬妮娅和娜塔莎现在还是困难的很，她们不像我，都结婚有孩子了。我不能不帮她们。  
“只是……”  
只是什么，伊万再没接着说，而是盯着烛火陷入了沉思。王耀也沉默下来，却突然感觉非常难受。他明白，虽然很难用语言表达，但这大概和他当了一辈子工人的父母退休时的那种感觉差不多。工作岗位这种东西，有时候不仅意味着工作本身，更意味着一种环境，一种生活。当你离开了它，就意味着你永远割舍了那个你曾经赖以栖息的存在。而这种疼痛也只有经历过的人才会懂得。  
“……一切都会好起来的。你也是，冬妮娅和娜塔莎她们也是。”王耀干巴巴地说道。他想了半天也不知道该怎么安慰伊万。  
“谢谢你。”伊万垂下眼睛，露出一个微不可察的笑容。被烛光照射着的长睫毛在他的下眼睑处洒下两片阴翳。  
那天一直到王耀离开，伊万都没再主动讲话，就干坐在那儿一瓶接着一瓶地喝酒。王耀临走的时候回头看了他一眼，觉得烛光映照下的伊万很像是一个苍白的幽灵。  
“少喝点。”他说。  
烛火晃动了一下。因此他不确定伊万到底是点头了还是只是光影造成了一种错觉。他没再说什么，转过身默默地离开了。

8.  
伊万的新工作已经干了差不多两个星期了。某天下午，他刚回到家，正照例给傍晚要过来上俄语课的王耀准备上课要用到的资料的时候，娜塔莎不期而至。  
“你怎么来了？”伊万有点惊讶，“快进来说话。”   
娜塔莎垂着头，一副有心事的表情。她进了门后就不肯再往里面走了，只在门口附近小范围地踱起步来。  
“你这是怎么了？是遇上什么难处了吗？”  
“万尼亚，”娜塔莎像是终于下定决心了似的，抬起头对上伊万疑惑的目光，“冬妮娅走了。他们一家带上舅舅去美国了。”  
伊万愣住了。他突然感觉有点喘不上气。然后，像是不敢相信自己的耳朵似的，他向娜塔莎反复确认了好几次，才意识到这件事已经成了定局。  
“他们这会儿已经在飞机上了，不要去追了。”娜塔莎一把拦住要冲出门去的伊万。  
“你是什么时候知道这件事的。”  
“他们走的前一天晚上。”娜塔莎小声地嗫嚅道，“冬妮娅没来亲自告诉你是因为……”  
“是因为她怕我不愿意让她走。”伊万把后背倚在门上，用一只手捂住了眼睛，“你为什么不及时来告诉我呢？”  
“因为我也怕你不想让她走。万尼亚，想开点吧，你也知道的，舅舅的病在咱们这儿是治不了了。冬妮娅又那么有能力有本事，美国的那些个大学都愿意要她，他们一家去了那边一定会过上好日子的。你也能减轻不少负担。”  
“我干嘛不让她走？你们爱干嘛就干嘛吧，和我有什么关系？”  
“你大可不必这样和我说话！”娜塔莎终于有点控制不住情绪了。她既委屈又生气地走到了一边，假装成整理围巾下鬓发的样子偷偷地抹着眼泪。  
“……对不起。”伊万把两只手插进兜里，眼睛注视着地板。  
“这是冬妮娅留给你的信。”娜塔莎把一个信封递给伊万，眼睛却依然望着别处。  
伊万接过来，拆开信封，展开信纸。信上写的内容全然不进脑子，只有最后几句话他读进去了：  
“我会想你和娜塔莎的，也会想念那些我们一起度过的无忧无虑的岁月。相信我们总有一天还会再度相聚。致以我最真诚的爱。”  
“既然已经选择了离开，现在又说想念这些还有什么意思呢？”看着信上的那几行字，伊万的脑海中突然浮现出一句似曾相识的话。  
“她还留下什么东西没有？乡下那间房子的钥匙呢？”  
娜塔莎摇了摇头。  
“再没留下什么东西了。房间已经搬空了。大概舅舅也想留下钥匙做个念想吧。”  
“我知道了。”伊万听见自己说，“谢谢你告诉我这些，娜塔莎。”  
送走娜塔莎后，伊万再也支撑不住，靠着墙一屁股坐在地板上。寒气渗入身体他也浑然不觉，就那样呆坐了好久。直到他冷不防地打了个喷嚏，才缓缓地站起来，走向厨房，拿出放在橱柜里的酒瓶。  
王耀一进厨房就看见伊万在给自己灌酒，这让他感觉不可思议。因为就算是伊万再怎么喜欢猛灌自己，也不会在上课之前这样做。而且他看起来比之前的任何时候都要喝得更凶猛。  
伊万抬起沉重的眼皮看了看他，算是打过招呼。然后就又沉浸到自己的世界中去了。  
“伊万，”王耀试探性地向伊万搭话，“不上课吗？”  
“上。”伊万回答，但很显然没有一点要上课的意思。  
在伊万开始灌第三瓶的时候，王耀终于再也忍受不了了，他走到伊万跟前，伸手就要去抢他手里的酒瓶子。  
“别再喝了。你这样喝会把身体喝垮的！”  
“没你的事。你少来管我的闲事。”伊万躲开王耀伸过来的手。  
“……你给我说话放尊重点儿。”王耀看着伊万那副样子，直感觉一股血涌上了头顶。伸出去的手也垂下去，慢慢地握成了拳头。  
在醉意朦胧中，伊万看着王耀那张外国人的面孔，突然感觉他是那么的可恨。他把酒瓶重重地放到桌上，站起来和王耀四目相对。  
“好，那我说得尊重点儿，你听着。你们中国人来我们这儿趁火打劫还不够，现在你又想来给我当教导主任？有那个时间不如先管管你们自己，听说来这儿敛财的中国黑帮连自己人都抢哪。”  
王耀听了这话，只觉得大脑一片空白。但在他的思维能力恢复之前，手就已经先于意识一步，一把揪住了伊万的衣领子。  
“我们中国人和你们俄国人比，那才叫小巫见大巫哪！”完全反应过来后的王耀气极了，声音听起来都微微发颤，“你们俄国人可是连自己的国家都给搞没了！你们把自己人的家拆了，又把自己人的财产抢过来贱卖给外人，谁看了不说一句……”  
“你敢再说一个字！”伊万也反过来猛地拽住王耀脖子上的围巾，近乎要把他整个人提起来。  
“你以为我怕你吗！真有意思，俄国人就这点本事吗？说不过就要动手？”  
两个人死死地盯着对方。如果极度愤怒的目光可以化成刀子，那么他们早就已经把对方的脑袋捅成了蜂窝煤。王耀想着接下来无非就是打个你死我活，而他今天非得把这个酗酒蠢货的脑袋按在地上狠狠地摩擦不可，妈的！  
但伊万恶狠狠地瞪了王耀好一会儿都没动作，他面部肌肉抽搐着，仿佛在和什么念头做着激烈的斗争，最后到底还是没有动手。他把王耀推到一边，抄起放在桌上的那瓶还没喝完的酒，气势汹汹地打开家门走出去，然后砰地一声摔上了门。  
王耀机械性地走到桌子旁边坐下，适才没能派上用场的拳头狠狠地砸向了桌面。桌上的空酒瓶骨碌碌地滚落到地面上，露出那上面放着的几张已经染上酒渍的信纸。

9.  
一阵强烈的冷风吹过，伊万顿时感觉头疼得要命，这才反应过来自己根本没带帽子和围巾。在来势汹汹的北风面前，他就是个有机可乘的猎物。“我真是个傻瓜。”伊万像是要给自己找补似的低声嘟囔道。  
由于喝多了酒的缘故，伊万昏昏沉沉，连路也走不稳。他感觉不到冷，只觉得头痛欲裂，脸热得像火烧。可是他仍旧漫无目的地向前走着。他不想回家。他没有家。而一个没有家的人就只能在路上一直走到死为止。  
狂风不住地吹，道路上的积雪如烟雾般贴着地面蛇行，两侧建筑物上方的铁质招牌在风中发出的铮铮响声，回荡在夜空中。伊万无端地想起记忆中的某个下午，还是个小学生的他百无聊赖地趴在窗边的桌子上望着天空，一旁的收音机正在播放莫斯科广播电台的调谐信号音。那种颤悠悠的、清脆却又泛着毛边儿的声音很像是悬浮在半空中的一条刚刚解冻的小溪流。它披着碎冰缓缓地流经每个人的心田，把人们所有生根于尘世的念头都带离地面，一同漂流向遥远的天边。现在想来当然不可思议，但那时候的他会真的以为，那种无忧的心境和岁月就像他透过窗户看到的蓝得透绿的天空一样没有尽头。  
他再也走不动了，跌坐在地上。  
“我要冻死街头了。”他想。但他没有试图爬起来。脑海里有个声音在对他说：“就这样结束吧！就这样在美好的回忆中结束，有什么不好的呢？”  
“好像确实没什么不好的。至少没有我想象的那么可怕。”他缓缓闭上眼睛，“我太累了。”  
“伊万……”  
“……”  
“伊万！伊万·布拉金斯基！”  
听到有人叫自己的名字，伊万下意识地睁开了眼。在他模糊的视野中，突然闯进来一个黑色的人影。  
“伊万！伊万！”他听见有人不住地喊他的名字，感受到有人在拍打他的脸颊，“别睡！千万别睡！我扶你起来，跟我回家！”  
是王耀。看到他那条在黑夜中格外醒目的红色围巾，伊万的意识瞬间恢复了一部分清明。接着涌上身体的，先是强烈的愧疚感，然后是仿佛整个胸腔都烧灼起来般的生理性疼痛。这种疼痛甚至使他连句谢谢也说不出口，只得任由王耀用不怎么温柔的手法给他扣上帽子，围上围巾，又给他的怀里塞了个热水袋，把他搀扶起来。  
“你看看你像什么话！这么冷的天，要演苦情戏也别在外边呀！”王耀一边搀着他往前移步，一边气愤地嚷着，听上去似乎仍然在气头上，“你知不知道你这个样子多让人……”  
他没再接着说下去，过了差不多有一分钟伊万才发现王耀没说下去的原因居然是因为他在哭。  
本来这件事，如果两个人都心照不宣地保持沉默，那么伊万还会从心底里感到真诚的愧疚。但目前的这个情况却让他极为尴尬，愧疚之意也就很快地转化成了难当的羞愤之情。  
“天哪！别哭啦！真见鬼！”终于忍不住的伊万拼尽全力才从喉咙里挤出来句话，声音听上去粗哑极了，“我还没死哪！”  
“就是因为你没死，所以我才会哭！少他妈不识好歹！”王耀就着北风抹掉泪水，把脸颊擦得生疼。  
这话是很有些道理的。毕竟如果真的身陷绝境，那么不管怎么哭都是没有用的。而那些因为知道会有人领受才肆意流出的泪水，从某种意义上说也未尝不是幸福的泪水。  
伊万没有再说话。他安静地听着狂风呼啸声和其间偶尔夹杂着的抽噎声，被王耀带回了家。  
  
10.  
伊万一到家就被王耀塞进了被窝里。“先别急着睡，你烧得厉害，好像呼吸道也发炎了，得吃点药。吃药之前先吃点东西垫垫。”王耀递给伊万一杯水和一块面包。  
“我哪里有什么药啊？”伊万用低低的声音说道。  
“我带的药。本来是怕自己冻感冒预备的，现在倒是你先病倒啦。”  
“……之前还说你做事没计划，看来是我误判了。”  
“总得为自己的头脑发热支付点代价嘛。”王耀简单地回答道。  
他安静地看着伊万把东西吃完，又给他吃了药，就让他躺下了。而伊万刚把头贴上枕头，就立刻陷入了睡眠。  
再睁开眼睛的时候，伊万发现自己正和童年时代的娜塔莎和冬妮娅围坐在篝火边，他们正打算把土豆埋到余烬里好烤熟了吃。等待的过程中，他们就抬头望着夜空中的夏季大三角。“正好我们一人一颗星星！”冬妮娅笑嘻嘻地说。又过了一会儿，冬妮娅把烤好的土豆递给了伊万。伊万接过来，却烫得无从下口。于是他站起来，想着这里果然还是太热了，去别的地方走走吧。他捧着烤好的土豆，一路走到了一个公交站台，正好有一辆公交车停靠过来，他就乘了上去。“小朋友，你去哪儿？”乘务员笑意盈盈地问他。“去学校！”伊万边说，边把土豆递给乘务员：“给你票钱！”  
公交车载着他一路飞奔。隔着车窗，他看到了一群在上学路上有说有笑的学生、看到了课堂上坐他前排的梳着好看辫子的也叫阿妮娅的姑娘、看到了举着鲜花和旗帜的人海、看到了广场上的朱可夫雕像、看到了自己以前的大学同学、看到了刚成人的娜塔莎穿着白裙子和她的朋友们在街头散步、看到了在书摊选书的冬妮娅、还看到了似乎是来旅游的王耀和王春燕，他们两个发现伊万在公交车上，便拼命地朝他挥手致意……  
车到站了。他在“祝您今天好心情，教师同志！”的问候声里下了车，来到学校，走进办公室。然后一如既往地，看到他的同事们有的凑成一小堆在议论学生（“我可管不了你们班那帮学生啦！你瞧瞧他们的作文写的这都是些什么！”），有的在批改作业，还有一个在占用办公室电话煲电话粥。“伊万·伊万诺维奇！”他转过头，发现是他班上那个总考两分的米沙在叫他，“我发誓，我绝对写作业了！可是作业本不小心被我养的蜗牛吃掉了！”“米沙，你为什么不说是被你养的山羊吃了呢？这样倒还更有可信度一些。”米沙吐吐舌头跑掉了，他追了出去，然后就发现自己来到了一条狭长的、空无一人的走廊上，走廊的尽头像隧道一样有光透过来。从走廊里走出去，他就来到了黄昏时刻的河岸边，辨认出那正是外公外婆家附近的那条河。丰饶的河水在夕阳的照射下闪闪发亮，就像姑娘们迎风招展着的装饰有许多亮片的纱巾一样。而在河岸边——他又惊又喜地发现——站着他的母亲阿妮娅，她看上去比他记忆里的任何时候都要年轻，一双大眼睛在河水的映照下熠熠生辉。  
“瓦尼卡，过来。”母亲冲他招了招手。  
伊万跌跌撞撞地跑了过去。他发现自己又变成了小孩子。  
“瓦尼卡，你有多久没回来了呢？”  
“好久了。”伊万回答道，不知不觉中已满脸泪水，“真的有好久没见了。”  
阿妮娅拉过他的双手，温柔地凝视着他。河面上吹来的风扬起了她的秀发。  
“妈妈，你能一直陪在我身边吗？”  
“……”阿妮娅只是面带微笑，安静地看着他。  
“妈妈？”  
“你要学着自己长大呀。”阿妮娅慢慢地向后退去，松开了伊万的手，“一个人也要好好地过。”  
“不……妈妈……”  
伊万不自觉地向前跑着伸出手，想要抓住她，却怎么也追不上。阿妮娅笑着冲他挥了挥手，便转过身沿着河流，跟着夕阳一起走远了。不只是阿妮娅，连同整个风景也一起远去，把伊万留在了黑暗中。  
“妈妈……”他无助地蹲下来，失声痛哭，“妈妈，再见了……”  
  
“我拜读了您的上一封回信。我得说，我们的童年真的是很有相似性。每年夏天我们也会回外公外婆家度假，烤土豆也算是固定节目了。我和春燕总是把土豆埋进灶坑后就又跑出去玩，玩累了回来便直接睡着了，根本忘掉了还有土豆这回事。第二天早上外婆起来做饭，才在灶坑里发现我们前一天晚上埋的土豆。不过那时候就已经凉了，不好吃了。”  
“小的时候经常是这样没心没肺的，总以为什么好事儿都会等着你，总以为欢乐的时光无穷无尽。”  
当王耀信上的那几行字像默片字幕一样一幕幕地在眼前闪过后，伊万终于从梦境的深海中浮出水面。他大睁着眼，浑身是汗，心脏也跳得厉害，不住地喘着气。  
“你醒了？”王耀把伊万额头上敷着的毛巾拿掉，换了块新的。  
伊万转过头去看着他，又心虚地把头扭到一边。嘴唇蠕动了几下，才开口说道：  
“对不起。我……我说了那样的混账话，伤害了你的感情，还给你添了这么大麻烦。”  
“没事。咱俩也算扯平了。”王耀露齿一笑。  
伊万冲出家门后，王耀就在桌上发现了冬妮娅的信。虽然他并不能完全读懂，但凭着拼读和少数认识的单词，再联系伊万的反常举动，还是大致猜出了信中的告别之意。那一刻他对伊万的气一下子就消了大半。人何苦为难人呀。他一边这样想着一边拿上伊万的帽子和围巾，以及方才在旅店灌好的热水袋跑了出去，然后就在曾跟着去买东西时走过的那条路上发现了醉倒在雪地上的伊万。  
看着这会儿正好好躺在床上的伊万用双手的手背覆盖住眼睛，像是在极力地克制住某种情绪似的微微颤抖，王耀轻轻地说：  
“想哭就哭出来吧，别憋着。我在这儿陪着你。”  
窗外又响起了风声。  
  
11.  
“你确定就只收这些费用吗？我觉得你教得好极了，我已经开始有继续学习下去的动力了！”  
“才不过是打了个基础。以后我会慢慢给你涨价的。”  
伊万一边跟王耀闲聊着一边也上了火车，来到他的卧席边，帮他把行李塞到货架上。  
“你回去了之后可别偷懒，最好找个补习班接着学。有什么不理解的地方及时汇总了寄给我，我会想办法给你出配套的练习题。对了，以后尽可能用俄语给我写信。”  
“好的，布拉金斯基老师！”王耀愉快地答道。  
“希望下次见面的时候你已经更进一步了。”  
“你要是不放心，可以亲自来中国验收我的学习成果。反正你也知道我的住址。”  
“我会去的。”  
“带上娜塔莎也一起来。”  
“你下次来也叫上春燕一起吧。”  
火车上的广播响了，提示乘客们还有五分钟就要出发。  
“我先下去了，你自己多保重。看好自己的东西。”  
“嗯，你也是。要多保重。”  
伊万下了火车，来到王耀所在的那扇车窗外。在他们的两边，人们正隔着车窗往车里面接递行李，或是进行着商品交易，只有他们两个向对方递出了自己的手掌。  
“那么再见了。”伊万微笑地握住王耀的手。  
“再见。”王耀也紧紧地回握伊万的那只。  
“伊万。”王耀看了他好一会儿，才慢慢地接着说道，“你一个人也要好好地过啊。”  
火车鸣笛响了。两个人松开了手。然后，火车开始慢慢地向前移动。  
接下来发生了一件让王耀稍感意外的事。伊万居然追起了火车，他一边跑一边冲王耀挥着手。三月的阳光洒在他微笑的脸上，让王耀想起了以前总能在电影里看到的那些青春洋溢的脸庞。  
火车越开越快，身子探出车窗的王耀很快就只能看到一个正不断挥舞着手臂的小小影子，在火车转过了第一道弯后，伊万便从他的视野里消失不见了。  
他没有急于钻回车厢里，而是尽情地感受着明媚的阳光和依然料峭的春风。要不了多久，这风就会变得像丝绸一样柔和，像母亲的手掌一样温暖。只希望它能让鲜花重新开遍枝头，能让世纪末的人们心头上笼罩着的阴霾尽快被吹散。


End file.
